Truth of Time's Past'
by carmade
Summary: What if Elyon wasn't Phobos's sister but instead his daughter and what if Will just happened to be her mother? Why did they hide who her real parents are and why are they both living in different worlds? What happened that made them hide everything?
1. Chapter 1

This story had been in one of my notebooks 4 like..over three years...so...yeah...just thought I'd post this, if i don't any reviews I'll take it down..most likely...when I get the time...

Anyway...tell me what you think..oh..and by the way...I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM W.I.T.C.H.!

* * *

_A young lady with red hair that reached the middle of her back and brown eyes, wearing a long light blue dress (a/n: think Elyon's only light blue with no other colors.) with a light blue crystal around her neck, a gold crown with a light blue gem in it was around her head was sitting in a chair with a bundle of blankets in her arms._

_Said young lady was lightly swaging from left to right and was looking down at the bundle with a smile on her face._

_A young man walked into the room, he had long pale blonde hair and his eyes were a cross of blue and grey. (I think…I could be wrong about his eyes color…so just play along.) He was wearing dark blue robes and he had a gold crown around his head with a dark blue gem on it._

_He walked over to the young lady, who in turn looked up and smiled at him. The man leaned down and kissed the lady on the lips. When they parted the man looked down at the figure in the other's arms, moved the blanket slightly and stared into bright brown eyes that belonged to a new born baby girl._

_The lady stood. "Hold out your arms." She said in a calming voice. The man did as he was told and the lady carefully put the baby in his arms. She then looked up into her husband's eyes and smiled. "Phobos, you've only held her twice since she was born three weeks ago, you should hold your daughter more often then that." Phobos looked down at the bundle in his arms. "I know." He then looked up into his wife's eyes. "But I liked seeing you holding her as well." The lady shook her head._

"_That may be, but you're her father." Phobos rolled his eyes, leaned down and kissed his wife on the lips. "You need to stop worrying about me Will." Will sighed._

"_But if I did that, who'd make sure you don't over do yourself?' Phobos sighed._

"_I think I know when I need to stop and take a brake." Will chuckled._

"_No you don't. Face it, you don't stop until someone points out how your straining your body." Phobos sat down on the couch while Will sat down next to him. _

"_Ok, point taken." Will smirked at him and then turned her attention to the girl in Phobos's arms and touched her forehead. "You know, I have a feeling that Miranda, Cedric and Caleb will be spoiling her." Phobos chuckled._

"_Yeah, I've been getting that vive from them as well." He looked down at his daughter and smiled. "Elyon will be one of the most spoiled princesses in the history of Meridian." Will laughed. "Indeed she will be."_

Will opened her now wet eyes. _'God, I hate it when I have to see that…Being reminded of what happiness we had tends to hit me like a ton of bricks.'_ Will looked over to her bedside table were a picture of her and Phobos standing in front of one of the Gardens in Kandracar with arms around each other smiling and she couldn't help but smile. _'We'll be like again…as soon as we find the man who did this, the man who tried to kill me and our daughter Elyon…and when I do find him…I will make sure he knows what it feels like to not e able to see ur love except for battle, and even then you aren't with them…you have to fight him!...err…this is not helping my mood at all!'_

* * *

...so...wha'd u think?...R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **Dang it I feel really bad for not updating this. X_X I would say all the reasons as to why but I don't think it matters. Oh, and a forewarning, I didn't have this beta'd as I wanted to get this out before I forgot to, so beware of incorrect grammar.  
Now please enjoy the second chapter of _'Truth of Times Past'_  
**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own W.I.T.C.H, never have never will and I do not make any money by writing this.  
**Warnings for this chapter:** Language and plans being ripped at their seams. (Yes I said plans!)

* * *

**Will's P.O.V.**

'_Damn it, I'm so freaking late!_' I thought as I ran down the streets of the city. I continued running until I arrived at the Silver Dragon.  
I opened the door and stepped into the restaurant, just as I was about to walk threw the door that lead to Hay Lin's grandmother's house when someone grabbed me by my right arm and pulled me to the side.  
I grabbed the hand and twisted it, only to hear a familiar voice cry out in pain. I turned and came face to face with Caleb.  
My eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry Caleb!" I took his arm and, after making sure no one was looking, healed his wrist.  
"Geez, don't you ever look before you attack?" I rolled my eyes at his whining.  
"What do you want that you had to go and scare the living daylights out of me for?" He glanced around the restaurant and then back to me.  
"Follow me."  
I followed him down into the basement and saw Miranda standing in front of a portal, in her human form of course. "Finally! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to get here?!" Caleb rolled his eyes.  
"You were only waiting for five minutes. Chill out." Miranda crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.  
"THAT'S STILL LONG!!!!"  
"Will you hush you old hag? Do you WANT the guardians to hear you?" asked Caleb.  
I rolled my eyes at their tactics. "What is it that you need Miranda?" Her face turned grim.  
"That old guardian is snooping around. She's been going through the royal family history…I'm not sure why, maybe she senses that something isn't right, I don't know. But all the same, be careful." She then walked up to me and hugged me. "We all miss you Will." She pulled away and smiled at me. "Phobos sends his love, and something about a _'black cloud'_….what the hell does that mean anyway?" I blinked.  
"I have no idea." Miranda sighed.  
"Well, that's it then, he's lost his mind." I laughed.  
"You best get back. I have to go upstairs and try to explain to the others why I'm late." Miranda and I shared another hug before she went back threw the portal and closed it behind her.  
Once it was closed I ran up the stairs and through the door. The others where all sitting around in the kitchen and glared at me when I walked in. "Let me guess, you got sidetracked?" asked Cornelia. I shook my head.  
"No, I had a family member over and I lost track of the time." Before anyone else could talk Hay Lin's grandmother came in with a somewhat worried look on her face.  
"Good, good, you're all here. Now then, I called you here for a reason. Lately I've been having this feeling that something is going on that we don't know about. So I've been going through the Royal history of Kandracar, why I'm not sure, something was telling me to, and I came across something interesting." My eyes widened slightly. _'Oh shit.'_  
"What is it?" asked Elyon.  
Yan Lin walked over to the table and put a very old brown book on it and opens it to page that she had marked. On the page you can see a bunch of names and lines that connect them all. "Inside this book are all the names of the Royals and who they married, their children and who they married and so on and so forth."  
Indeed it was, as you could see names and lines connecting them, right below the name where two dates, when they were born and when they died. Some names had a crown above them, meaning they were a ruler, while some didn't, indicating that the crown was not passed down to them.  
"Now, I want you all to look at the bottom of the page, where the last child bore's name is, and then look at the names of the said child's parents." All the girls looked down at the page in surprise, for the three names that where written on the paper where not what they where expecting.  
At the bottom was Phobos's name with a crown over it and then a name next to it, Wilara, that also had a crown on it. Under their names was the date they were born followed by a hyphen, though after it it was blank as neither of them were dead. It was what was written under their names that really got their attention. There was a line coming down from each of the names and meeting above a name, showing that they had a child together. The name written was Elyon and under her name was written the date of her birth and then it showed that she died when she was a mere seven years of age.  
Everyone, but me, looked down at the page in disbelief, though I did a good job of pretending to be shocked.  
Elyon looked up at Yan Lin. "What is the meaning of this? I'm not dead, nor am I seven! And I know for a fact that I am NOT Phobos's daughter!" Yan Lin looked over at her.  
"How positive are you of that fact? This book does not lie, it is enchanted to where no one will ever have to write down the names of children born in the Royal family, the book, in a way, is connected to every single person who is related to the Royals threw blood or marriage. The book can't be tricked into thinking someone who is not is of Royal blood is, the only thing I know that it can do is hide names of those who do not wish to be found, or…" She looked up at Elyon.  
"It can say that the person died when in fact, they did not. But in order for that to happen the current ruler must ask the book to cover it up, and the book will only do so if the person they are asking to be hidden is in danger." Yan Lin took a step back from the table, the guardians' eyes all on her.  
"Since the book has yet to revile the truth about you're age, or your death I can only assume that whoever was a danger to your health is till out their, and the book is going to continue to hide everything within it's pages till this person, or thing, is killed."  
Elyon looked back at the book, eyeing the names of her parents, still not believing what she was seeing. "What kind of name is Wilara?" Everyone looked at Yan Lin.  
Yan Lin gave a small smile. "That name comes from a group of royals who are a type of guardian. They have the same powers the Guardian's of the Vail have, but they can do more with the powers then any of you could ever do. Not to mention that they have other powers.  
"Legends tell tail that their powers where nearly unlimited, depending on how in tune with the elements, time, and there selves the person was." Yan Lin walked threw the kitchen and started making some tea. "Of course, these royals are very different then your family Elyon, while you're family has many servants to do everything for you, they don't. Where you live in a grand castle, they don't.  
"They live like a normal family would, in a normal sized house with no servants. The location of where they live is the only thing that gives away that they're the slightest bit royal."  
Elyon looked over at me. "Do you think we could go and find them? Just to see how much the book is lying." All eyes turned to me, while mine turned to Yan Lin's.  
"Is it possible to find them?" She sighed softly.  
"It is, but I'm not sure of where they live as of now. When I was guardian I knew, but now I don't remember, I'll have to go through the maps of Meridian and see what I can find." She then walked over and picked up the book before placing it in my hands.  
"I'm entrusting you with this book, take good care of it." She then left the room, leaving all of us to our thoughts.  
'…_great, now I have to send a warning to my family! Urg, this day just gets better and better!'_ I turned towards the other girls in the room. "Once Yan Lin finds where this family is we'll go and see if any of this makes sense." I looked at Elyon. "I just hope it won't be a mistake on our part." I then turned around and walked out the door, not caring that I left a room of slightly confused people.  
As I walked back towards the place where I lived in this world, I dialed my 'mother's' number on my cell phone. When she picked up the phone with her cheerful 'Hello' I spoke quickly, as not to draw it out any longer then needed. "They've seen the book." I then hung up the phone and continued my way home, coming up with different ways to get the message to my family, without drawing attention, and a way to write the message so that even if it was intercepted it wouldn't say anything that would put anyone in anymore danger.  
When I arrived I saw the woman who acted like my mother sitting at the table. She had a look of worry across her face. "Do they know?" I moved to sit in the chair on the other side of the table. "No…not yet..." The elder woman sighed.  
"Have you told the rest of the clan?" I shook my head.  
"Not yet, why?" She stood and started walking towards her room.  
"Don't worry about the letter, I'll send it…I need to tell the elders something anyway." I sighed. "Alright."  
I stood and went to the fridge, getting a cup of ice tea, grabbed my backpack and then made my way to my room.  
Once inside I placed the bag on the floor, getting out the homework, and, after taking a sip of my drink, I placed it on the side table before sitting down on the bed and starting my homework.  
Later the night, while I was lying in bed, the covers pulled up to my chin and my eyes on the moon that shown threw my window; my thoughts where all jumbled. Not knowing where one begins and another starts. However there were three thoughts that wouldn't leave no matter what I tried to convince myself of. _'Has Yan Lin found out?'_, _'What will happen if she does?'_ and _'Will she be the one to destroy all the work Phobos, Caleb, Miranda, Cedric and I have put into this charade?'_ I sighed and as I turned to lie on my left side with my eyes slowly closing one thought ran threw my head. _'If she does find out and tells the others things will go from bad to worse…to many spies…'_

**~Following Morning~**

That morning I was running late, I had forgotten to set my alarm clock, and so I was running down the street trying to catch up to the others, who were a few blocks away.  
As I got closer I noticed that Caleb was with them, and when he heard my footsteps he turned to face me. Something in the way he was looking at me nearly made me stop, but I continued at my run until I caught up with the others.  
Cornelia looked at me with a face of anger. _'What the hell did I do now?'_ I raised my brow. "What?" She growled, the other girls turned their heads to look at the two of us.  
"What do you mean by what?! You just up and left last night! And right after you said that we would go looking for these so called _'royal guardians'_ URG what the hell is wrong with you?! We don't need to be going on a wild goose chase right now! We have other things we have to worry about, like…hm…I don't know, maybe PHOBOS?!" I stopped short, causing the others to stop and look at me in confusion.  
"I know Phobos is a threat, but at the same time he hasn't done anything suspicious as of late…and if you recall correctly it was Elyon who wished to find them, and I agree with her." I looked at the others, my back straitening and my eyes hardening slightly. "That book is lying about some things, and we need to find out what and why. Why would anyone hide the fact the Elyon is alive…especially when nearly everyone knows that she's not dead." I glared at Cornelia. "Don't you want to know what the hell's going on? Doesn't any of this scream at your instincts going _'Something's wrong!'_?  
"If you want to stand here and have a fight over it you can do it on your own, I'm sticking with my decision. I could care less if you agree with it or not." I turned away from them and continued walking to the school.  
I noticed that Caleb was walking along with me, the two of us leaving the other four girls standing on the sidewalk. "Well…I didn't see that one coming…" I turned towards him and hit him upside the head.  
"Oh, shut up." He chuckled.  
"Just there I remember who you where…kind of freaked me out to see you act like that…" I glared at him.  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" He rubbed the back of his head.  
"Nothing really…" He looked over at me. "I'm worried about you…" My glare melted into a small smile.  
"There's nothing to worry over me about…" I glanced back and saw the others catching up, my eyes focused on Cornelia. "Although…your choice in girls is more then questionable." He sighed and raised his heads up in a defeated way.  
"I give up!" I chuckled.  
"Of course you do." He turned and glared playfully at me.  
"Now it's your turn to shut up." I stuck my tongue out at him, he just rolled his eyes.

* * *

School was relatively boring, then again if you where forced to sit in a class room and listen to things that you already know about you'd be just as bored, ok so you can be bored just listening to the teachers go on and on about things that we'll more then likely NEVER use in real life. I mean really, how often are you going to use trigonometry in real life?! Try NEVER!!! Well, unless you where to find a job that's based on that…but that's nearly impossible!  
Anyway, as I was sitting threw the teacher rant about all the things that are important to remember about trigonometry, speaking of which, what the hell started the rant this time?  
Not even five seconds later, I got a mega migraine. I clenched my hand into a fist and bit my lower lip, this was not good.  
I hardly ever get migraines, and when they're this extreme nothing good can come with it, but one coming on with out any warning…something was defiantly wrong. I turned to my right and saw that Cornelia and Hay Lin where acting normal, meaning that I was the only one of the guardians that's gotten the migraine, at least out of those who here in this room.  
I turned to my left and saw that Caleb flinched slightly and he was biting his lower lip like me. I closed my eyes slightly and cleared my mind, I then looked for the mental connection that Caleb and I share, once I found it I opened my eyes and stated talking to him.  
'_Caleb, how bad is yours?'_ I saw the teacher grab papers off his desk._  
'__On a scale of 1 to 10 I'd have to say it's about a 9…Do you have one as well?'_ The teacher was now passing out the papers to those in the front, telling then to pass it along.  
'_Yeah…mine's about a 9 as well…'_ Caleb turned his head and we shared a look.  
We broke eye contact when the papers where passed down to us. I heard Caleb's voice threw the connection. _'Well one thing's for sure, what happens next is going to be interesting…' _I rolled my eyes.  
'_Understatement of the year.'_  
'_You're worried about them, aren't you?'_ I mentally snorted as I started on the paper.  
'_Yeah, something's not right…'_  
'_I'll start keeping a closer eye on Elyon when I'm near her…unless you want me to stalk her?'_  
'_No, that'll scare her off; she's already freaked out with everything that was told last night. When you're near her though, keep your eyes pealed. Some goes for the other guardians.'_  
'_Great, more work._' I so wanted to beat him over the head with a steal bar._  
'Damn brothers!' _I clenched my jaw when I heard his laugh echo in my head.

* * *

**Author: **Please leave a review and tell me what you think! ^.^


End file.
